


【露中/苏中】心潮澎湃3

by FWHADL



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FWHADL/pseuds/FWHADL
Kudos: 4





	【露中/苏中】心潮澎湃3

即使开足暖气的房间里，王耀的肌肤离开衣服的包裹还猛地颤了一下，伊凡利落的把他的裤子扒下，有些深色的性器紧张的缩在腿间。  
伊凡像是发现了上好的佳肴，立刻埋首到王耀腿间，衔住性器细细吮吸吞吐着。  
“……呼，慢点…唔！……慢点，你这疯熊……唔！”  
仆人们早就适时的全部离开，王耀摸索着直起上身，推着伊凡的头，有些生气的低吟。  
“你弄疼我了。”  
伊凡口交了片刻，王耀的性器已然勃起，但还没到释放的程度，伊凡看着那性器，却没了耐心，索性欺身而上，强行把王耀翻过去，屈起双腿，臀部直接贴在自己胯下。  
“等一下，戴套……润滑剂呢……唔…凡士林也行……”  
王耀挣开他的桎梏，想要去找避孕套，伊凡一松开皮带，那布满青筋的巨物一下滑出，“不用，你射了就行了。”  
伊凡发狠的咬着他的耳朵，把他重新压在身下，“我们早上才做过，这里还很软。”  
伊凡分开那柔软的双臀，上面还留着昨晚性事的咬痕和吻痕，还有些红肿的穴口微微颤动，但伊凡还是知道不能惹急王耀，于是用手指先虚晃着插进去扩张，适应一下大小。  
“啊……伊凡……唔，慢点……”  
“叫我的名字，叫啊，多叫一点。”  
“伊凡，唔……伊凡……”  
伊凡紧紧的抱住王耀，撒娇似的吻着他的唇，他的眼，他的每一处都让他心心念念，神驰不息。  
“我进去了。”  
伊凡不明白，为什么面前这个比自己年长的男人会有如此的吸引力，比他好的男人女人有的是，可自己就是对他欲罢不能。  
“呼……慢点……慢点童子军。”  
伊凡的性器还没进去一半，听到这句调侃，便猛地蹭了一下甬道的敏感点，换来王耀一声压抑不住的娇喘。  
“这个童子军还弱吗？”  
伊凡索性一插到底，紧紧抱住王耀律动起来。  
王耀的脖子上又留下了新的咬痕，在白皙的皮肤上实在惹眼，伊凡满意的看着自己的作品，继续在王耀身上四处标记。  
“别对那家伙那么好，我呢。”  
伊凡总算是把他别扭的原因说出来了，王耀太熟悉了，这个男人其实在床上坦诚的不得了，有事情肏一顿就好，实在不行就两次。  
但他也反感这样的自己，像个男妓，尽管他是组织里一流的杀手，但这更与他温文尔雅的外表更加格格不入。  
伊凡享受着爱人顺从的欢好，他舔舐过王耀的每一寸肌肤，即使他们正在阳光灿烂的餐厅里，在餐桌上肆无忌惮的交合。


End file.
